


I'm Not Going To Beg

by ararlynn



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Punishment, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Smut, To Be Edited, a little bit, and a whole lotta other shit, at some point i swear i'll edit this ok, i wrote this at three am and finished it at five, my apologies to lauren lopez and meredith stepien, not really im just too awkward to tag all the sexual stuff, some keeri/zazzalil but just a little bit, top jemilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ararlynn/pseuds/ararlynn
Summary: Zazzalil cheats on Jemilla, so Jemilla decides she's going to have some fun with this.





	I'm Not Going To Beg

**Author's Note:**

> i am going straight to hell
> 
> i don't usually write smut (especially f/f) so my apologies, but i did try my best so uhh fuck you you don't know what you're talking about

“So let me get this straight,” Jemilla started, pinching her temple with her fingers, exasperated. “You and Keeri made out three weeks ago, and you’re just remembering this now? Why the hell did that even happen in the first place? Were you two drunk?”

“Um,” Zazzalil’s voice was uncharacteristically small. “Well, she was. I wasn’t.”

Jemilla stared, unspeaking, at her wife. “Zazzalil. You made out with a drunk girl.”

Zazzalil cringed, almost flinching. “It’s - it’s not that bad! She came onto me first, she was really out of it, I pushed her away when I came to my senses, I just - I’m sorry.”

“Zazz,” Jemilla cut Zazzalil off with a voice that seemed like a yell in the quiet room. “Be quiet. We’ll talk about this later.” Jemilla stared down at Zazzalil, who was looking up at her with hopeful eyes. “Until then-” Jemilla strode closer to her wife and bent down, kissing her hard on the mouth.

Zazzalil melted into Jemilla without thinking, only to stumble forward when Jemilla pulled back. “Jemilla…?”

“You think I’m going to give any pleasure to you now? See you in the morning,” Jemilla walked quickly behind Zazzalil to go to their shared bedroom, just to get away fast enough to stifle her smile.

* * *

 

Jemilla woke up beside a sleeping Zazzalil. Her first reaction was admittedly to attempt to cuddle her, but she pulled back sharply when she remembered the events of the previous night.

The movement seemed to awaken Zazzalil, however, and she turned to face Jemilla with sleepy eyes. “Babe, you’re awake.”

“Don’t call me babe,” Jemilla pretends to snap like she’s truly angry at Zazzalil - although in reality that anger faded when Jemilla finally got some rest. “I bet you called Keeri babe."

“What - are you still upset over that? I already said I’m sorry, what else do you want from me?” Zazzalil sat up, now looking more awake.

Jemilla took the opportunity to climb up onto Zazzalil, straddling her. “What do _you_ want from _me?_ ”

Zazzalil looked into Jemilla’s eyes, trying desperately to understand what she was asking of her. “Um, I don’t - I don’t know. I’d like to hear what you want me to say.”

“I want you to say you’re sorry again.”

Zazzalil stared at Jemilla, ignoring the way her legs seemed to spread to make room for Jemilla on their own. “I’m sorry.”

Zazzalil gasped as Jemilla grinded her crotch against Zazzalil’s. “Say it like you mean it.”

“I - I’m sorry!” Zazzalil almost yelled, but then had to bite back another gasp as Jemilla grinded into her again. On instinct, her legs wrapped around Jemilla’s back, pulling her in closer.

“That doesn’t sound like you mean it. Last try, and I want you to beg.”

“What?” Zazzalil bit back a groan as she attempted to pull Jemilla in closer than she already was. “I’m, I’m not going to beg.”

“Oh really?” Jemilla pushes Zazzalil down onto the bed, making Zazzalil gasp in surprise. “Then I guess you’re not really sorry then, are you?” With that, Jemilla pushed herself off of Zazzalil and off the bed, feeling her feet hit the cold floor.

Zazzalil laid there, legs spread out, panting heavily on the bed. Jemilla just smirked as she made her way to their bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower now. Don’t touch yourself until I get out.”

Zazzalil didn’t respond, but Jemilla knew she heard her when Zazzalil’s eyes pointed in her direction for a second, and her breathing went quiet for a moment. Jemilla went into the bathroom without a second glance.

* * *

 

Jemilla left the bathroom with a small towel pulled haphazardly over her, barely covering both her chest and crotch. She really hadn’t bothered to dry herself off very much, knowing very well that she was going to drive Zazzalil nuts looking like she was.

“Hey, Zazz,” Jemilla called to get Zazzalil’s attention. She was still lying on the bed in almost the same position as before, but upon hearing her name she turned to face Jemilla. Then, her eyes widened almost comically.

“Um, hey, Jemilla.” Zazzalil’s eyes attempted to stay pointed at Jemilla’s face, but they kept trailing downwards.

“Oh? Are you distracted? Let me dry myself off.” Jemilla looked right into Zazzalil’s eyes, who was now sat on her knees, leaning forward.

Jemilla ran the towel over herself painstakingly slow, and although she knew she was dripping water all over the carpet, it was worth it to see Zazzalil look like she is about to literally explode.

Jemilla finally finished drying herself off over what felt like an eternity, and so she returned to the bathroom, throwing the towel in a basket, and grabbing an oversized hoodie that was laying over an open cabinet door. It was Zazzalil’s, and she wore it so much that it was almost unhealthy.

Exiting the room with Zazzalil’s sweatshirt hanging loosely around her, only just _barely_ covering up all of herself, Jemilla sat beside Zazzalil on the bed once again.

Zazzalil leaned her head onto their bed’s headboard. “Okay, Jemilla, what the fuck are you trying to accomplish here? Do you want me to die of arousal? Is that what you want?”

Jemilla didn’t respond, just hopped up on top of Zazzalil to straddle her again. “Nope. I want you to beg for me to fuck you.”

This time, it was Zazzalil who stayed silent. She looked hesitantly up to Jemilla, whose bare vagina was currently rubbing up against Zazzalil’s sweatpants. “Why?” Was the only thing she could utter out.

“Because until you beg-” Jemilla pulled back, and then shoved into Zazzalil, making her groan. “You’re not going to get to orgasm.”

“Jesus Christ,” Zazzalil breathed. “If you keep doing that I’m going to orgasm without even undressing first.”

“Oh, so then I should get off?” Jemilla started to get back up, but Zazzalil grabbed her by the waist with her hands.

“No! No, no. No. Don’t. Stay there. I just-” Zazzalil tightened her grip on Jemilla’s waist protectively, grinding her hips up, desperate for more friction. “I just want you to…” Her voice trailed off.

“You want me to what?” Jemilla punctuated the question by grinding into Zazzalil again.

Zazzalil muttered under her breath, making Jemilla frown and pull her hips up and off of her in punishment. “I’ll repeat that, you want me to _what_?”

Zazzalil groaned out, pushing herself into Jemilla as hard as she could manage. “God fucking dammit, Jemilla, I want you to fuck me! Please!”

Jemilla’s eyes widened, and she smiled in delight, pulling herself off of Zazzalil, ignoring her cry of protest. “Thank you.”

Zazzalil watched closely, eyes glazed over in arousal, as Jemilla pulled Zazzalil’s pants and underwear down and threw them somewhere behind her. She then climbed up onto Zazzalil’s crotch again. smirking in triumph as she pulls Zazzalil’s shirt up over her head.

“Fuck, Jemilla, please hurry.” Zazzalil’s hips sway impatiently under Jemilla as she stares up at her partner. “I’m going to cum before you even do anything.”

“Be patient, or I’ll punish you again,” Jemilla lectures. She pulls her (Zazzalil’s) sweatshirt off and throws it into the pile of other clothes.

Finally, Jemilla aligns the lips of their clits together, then thrusts forward, _hard_. Both her and Zazzalil cry out, making Jemilla’s hips move of their own accord, grinding up into Zazzalil again.

Jemilla continues, thrusts fast and rough, until Zazzalil cries out a shrill, “Fuck! Keep going, I’m almost there!” And so naturally, Jemilla pulls off of her, ignoring Zazzalil’s whine of disapproval.

“I’m going to make this the best orgasm you’ve ever had. Then you’ll remember who you belong to,” Jemilla purrs as she climbs between Zazzalil’s outstretched legs, lowering her head to be level with her cunt.

Zazzalil’s hips bounce on the bed, but Jemilla pushes them down with her arms just as she shoves her mouth into Zazzalil, who reacts with a moan of pleasure. Her thighs squeeze over Jemilla’s head, who appreciates it.

Jemilla swirls her tongue around, pulling her hands off of Zazzalil’s hips to play with her clit. Zazzalil’s hips thrust into Jemilla’s head, and her thighs only press tighter and slide up and down, frantic for any extra friction she can get.

“Fuck!” Zazzalil cries out suddenly, lurching forward and grabbing at Jemilla’s hair, pulling her in as close as she can get as she rides out her climax. Jemilla takes the hint fairly quickly, and speeds up her pace until Zazzalil loosens her grip and her thighs sink away from Jemilla.

“Jemilla,” Zazzalil manages to utter out between heavy breaths. “That, that was good. That was really good, I. I really, enjoyed that.” Her words are stuttery and clipped as Jemilla sits up on her knees, wiping her mouth of Zazzalil’s remains.

“We’re not done yet,” Jemilla says, making Zazzalil look up to her, confused. “Did you think I was just going to let you be pleasured? This is your punishment, I expect something off my own as well.”

Zazzalil starts to nod, trying to catch Jemilla’s mouth in a kiss, but Jemilla pushes her away. “Nope. Beg to satisfy me. I want you to ask to be my servant.”

“And if I don’t?”

Jemilla faces Zazzalil, eyes clouded over. “Then a punishment is in order.”

She knows Zazzalil has no clue what that punishment is, but neither does Jemilla. She’s glad when Zazzalil nods shakily, still breathing audibly.

“Please, Jemilla. Let me be yours. Let me serve you. Please, I beg you to let me satisfy you, it’s my only wish.” Zazzalil’s face is bright red, and she’s pointedly avoiding eye contact, so Jemilla leans forward.

“Try again?”

Zazzalil grumbles, but then looks Jemilla right in the eyes. “Please, Jemilla! I want to pleasure you! I want you to use me as your servant until you cum!” Jemilla can feel Zazzalil’s face burning from where she is, but she ignores it and smiles.

“Good. Now then,” Jemilla praises Zazzalil and lays on her back, legs spread out. “I want you to fuck me with your fingers.”

Zazzalil nods obediently, pulling her body forward and slowly pushing her hand closer to Jemilla’s clit. She gradually pushes one finger in, making Jemilla shudder and groan slightly as she works it around in her.

Bit by bit, Zazzalil works more fingers into Jemilla until three of them are pushing in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. Finally, Jemilla moans out, and cries, “Oh God, Zazz, faster.”

And so Zazzalil complies. She works her fingers in and out, speeding up her pace as Jemilla moans underneath her, hips bucking forward to meet Zazzalil’s thrusts of her hand.

Zazzalil’s hand beats inside Jemilla only a few more times before Jemilla’s back arches up and she cries out a shrill scream of delight. Her vision washes over with stars, a sharp feeling of arousal flashing through her body.

Zazzalil slowly pulls her hand out and wipes it on the sheets below her. Jemilla’s legs drop to the mattress as she listens to her own hasty breaths, the ceiling above her seeming like the most important thing in the world at the moment.

After a few minutes, Jemilla comes down from that high and sits up, seeing Zazzalil leaning against the headboard, also taking deep breaths. “Zazz,” Jemilla says, making Zazzalil look up.

  
“Um, are you still mad at me? For Keeri?” Zazzalil asks timidly, wringing her hands together. Jemilla can’t help but chuckle softly.

“Zazz, I haven’t been mad the whole day. I just wanted to see you beg. And you did a really good job of it too.”

Zazzalil looks up to meet Jemilla’s eyes, which are now bright with affection. “Oh my God. I hate you so much right now.”

Jemilla laughs quietly, crawling over to sit beside Zazzalil. “I love you too."


End file.
